In Sickness an in Health
by B.DavisFan7182
Summary: This is my first Grey's Anatomy story. It's about Callie getting the stomach flu and Arizona takes care of her. It is hopefully a cute little oneshot. They are married, but Sofia doesn't exist. Please, Read and Review.


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. New edited version. Enjoy.  
**

Callie woke up to her pager going off, she rolled over to where her wife should've been but all she got was a cold to the touch pillow. She grab and looked at her pager. It wasn't and emergency so she had time, before she had to go. She left the bedroom in search for her wife hoping she hadn't left for work yet. As she got closer to the kitchen the smell of coffee hit her nose. It usually was a smell she loved but this morning it was making her stomach turn she closed her eyes for a second an walked in to the kitchen. She found Arizona putting coffee in two travel mugs so they could take the coffee with them. Callie had woken up feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She really need the coffee if she was going to make it through this day. But, she wasn't sure she could stomach it this morning if just the smell was making her stomach turn. The life of a surgeon meant very little sleep sometimes, you depended on caffeine to keep you on your feet. They both were spending every spare minute between their surgeries with each other even if it was just to find an on-call room and sleep next to each other. They missed each other a lot when they went 24 to 48 hours at the hospital and weren't able to see each other all of five minutes. This morning was the first in a couple of weeks the they were home and at the same time.

"Hey babe". Arizona looked up at her as she come in to her view."You don't look so good, are you ok?" she said concerned.

Callie shook her head. "I'm fine. I don't get sick, you know that."

"Oh yeah." Arizona smiled " I forgot."

They got ready to leave for the hospital Arizona watched Callie walk slowly to the car. The hospital had its usual chaotic atmosphere there always seemed to be something going on from minor to emergency cases. Some people there from their own stupidity, some their form their own misfortune. They parted ways with a kiss and said they would meet up at lunch hopefully. After a morning of what felt like she was picking up everyone slack Callie was losing her patience, she had began to snap at everyone. Her head was now pounding and the two Tylenol she took did nothing to help her. When she got a break for lunch she slowly made it to a table that some of the other residents were sitting.

"Callie." Christina said "You look terrible."

Callie laughed lightly. "Why thanks Christina you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Sorry Cal, but really are you alright? " Christina asked. she didn't show it often or to many people but she did care for Callie, she was her roommate for few years and become her friend.

"I'm fine." Callie groaned. " Just a little tired, that's all."

Callie sees her wife enter the cafeteria and she smiles Arizona always made her day better no matter how bad it was.

"Hey guys". Arizona said as sits at the table by Callie give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you." she smiles at Callie.

Callie gives her a small smile back. Arizona can tell that she is feeling worst then she was this morning.

"Callie you should really go home, Honey or at least and on call room and get some rest while you can. "

" I can't." Callie stated

" Yes you can just have the other residents do the simple one cases and reschedule the one you want to do yourself. I'm sure the chief will understand."

" Seriously, go home now babe. I'll bring home dinner tonight if I don't get suck here late I'm off at six."

" Arizona, really I'm okay." but her argument was weak , her dull eyes betrayed her words.

"No you're not go home and I can take care of things here and then you at home."

Callie held her hands up on defeat and said " Fine."

To tried to argue with her wife anymore. Callie headed to the locker room to put on her street clothes. It took long the usual because if she was being honest with herself she really felt awful and just want to curl up in a ball and sleep, preferably with her wife there with her. A few hours later Arizona found her wife in their bed with a pile of blankets on top of her. Arizona made her way over to her wife and put her hand to Callie's forehead her hand burning as it touched her wife head. She had a fever. Callie stirred at her wife's cool hand touched her hot forehead. Her eyelids blinking to clear her blurred vision. She was remotely aware Arizona presents. Arizona sat on the bed silently for a few moments, just putting her fingers through Callie's wet sweaty hair brought by the fever. Arizona got up and went to her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around the her wife. Callie turned around in Arizona's arms and buried her face in the crook of Arizona's neck putting her arms around Arizona's waist. Arizona just held her wife tighter. An hour later Callie woke up and run to the bathroom and threw up what she had eaten earlier that day after she was done she was too exhausted to get up and go back to bed so she laid down on the cold bathroom floor. Arizona come in minutes later to check on her on her, she quickly makes her way to her when she see her curled up on the floor.

"Callie. "she said, kneeling down next to her. "Are you ok, honey?" Callie just shook her head no.

"Oh honey." Arizona said then she got up and put a towel under Callie's head and kissed her on the head and told her she would be right back.  
Arizona didn't know if Callie heard her, but she wanted to see if Mark was home to help her get Callie back to bed. Because Callie was too weak to get there herself. She really hated asking for help especially from Mark Sloan. There was no way she could get Callie by herself. So she went across the hall and knocked on the door. Mark answer after a few minutes and she told him the Callie was really sick and asked him if he would help her get back to bed. He followed her to where Callie was in the in-suite bathroom.

"Baby, Mark is going to pick you up and put you in bed ok" Arizona told the semi awake Callie.

Callie just gave her a weak nod yes.

"Come here" Mark said scooping her up into his arms. He carried her to the bed, noticing how incredibly warm she was.

"Have you taken her temp." he asked

"No, not yet she was asleep when I got home and I didn't want to wake her, I know she has a fever just not how bad of one." she told him.

He nods " Ok will I'll leave you to it, call me if you need anything else." He says before he walks out the door.

"Feel better Cal."

After he is gone Arizona goes in to the bathroom to get the thermometer comes back and tells Callie to open up and puts it in her mouth, then waits for the beep.

"102.8" she sighed, "Your really burning up honey."

Callie just nodded again curling into a ball with her hand on her stomach.

" Do you the heating pad, that might help with the cramping." she asked

" Yes, please." Callie says.

Arizona got her the heating pad for her, than asked if she wanted anything else.

" Just you and sleep" Callie answer quietly.

Arizona got back in bed and wrapped her arms back around Callie and kissed her fevered forehead. Arizona woke with Callie holding her hair and helping her get back to bed every time, now she woke at six and heard Callie in the bathroom huddled over the toilet, throwing up. she went and rubbed her back gently. When Callie finished Arizona again helped her back to bed. Callie curled back under the covers. Arizona kissed her on her head that was still extremely hot.

"You're going to get sick too if you keep kissing me."

" I'll be fine." Arizona answered, getting up to take a shower. "Call if you need anything, I'll be in the shower."

Callie nodded, closing her eyes. Arizona hated to see Callie like this it made her sad she couldn't do anything to help her. She closed the bathroom door quietly and headed into the shower. After she showered and got her clothes on she checked on Callie and saw that she had fallen asleep again, so she when out to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. Then she sat on the couch and put the TV to the first show she could find that interest her. An hour pasted and she thought she would check up on Callie. She entered the room quietly, she notice that Callie wasn't in the bed anymore and went into the bathroom. She saw her wife curled up on the floor again.

"Honey," she said sitting down by her head "You should go back to bed."

"Can't" she said, "I woke up from my nap and I've thrown up every fifteen minutes it was just too much work to keep coming back in here, so I just decided to stay."

"I'm sorry honey" she said stroking her hair gently "You should have called me." Arizona said.

Callie shook her head, sitting up and throwing up into the toilet again. Arizona rubs her back and helps her lay down on the floor of the bathroom again when she was done.

"I'm going to get you some water and medicine to get the fever down and keep you hydrated hopefully it will help you feel a little better." She told Callie.

"Hopefully." Callie said.

After about twenty minutes of going vomit free Callie made it to the bed leaning on Arizona the whole way. She was very weak from all the vomiting that took most of the energy that she had which wasn't much to start with. A half an hour later Arizona was helping her wife again. Callie had nothing left in her stomach so she was dry heaving, bring up a little stomach acid before collapsing against Arizona. Arizona felt so bad for Callie and wished so bad she could do something for her.

" I feel like I'm dying Ari, I have never felt this sick in my life."she said looking tiredly at her wife.

" I know baby," she said gliding her fingers through her wife's hair softly. She was still warm and covered in sweat.

" You need to get out of these clothes honey, there soaked." Arizona tells her getting up, "I'll go get you some new pajamas".

Callie nods as she starts dry heaving again. Arizona brings Callie her favorite shirt and help her change into it, then helps her back to the bed. Arizona kisses Callie on the forehead again. Callie sighed trying to ignore the pain in her head and stomach. Arizona wish she could take away her pain. Arizona decide to make her some chicken noddle soup, her brother use to make it for her every time she was sick and it had only thing that made her feel better. Thinking of her brother always made her a little sad because she missed him so much. Callie hadn't really eaten in two days, she just could keep anything down, so that's why she though of this soup it was the only thing she could keep down when she was sick hopefully it would work for Callie too. Arizona makes the soup, then goes in to the bedroom and wakes Callie up sweetly with a kiss as she puts the soup down.

"Wow, you cooked for me." Callie said with sleepy smile.

" Yep, chicken noodle soup its about the only thing I'm really good at, eat it while warm. She sat up slowly, her hand a little shaky so it was making it hard to eat the soup without spilling it and getting it everywhere, she got frustrated and put the spoon down. she ate the crackers that Arizona had brought also. Then she reached for the glass of ginger ale Arizona got her knowing it would help settle her stomach. But Callie's shaky hands made it slip and drop out of her hand going all over her.

"ugh! I can't do anything!" she said frustrated.

"It's OK honey, here lets clean that up." Arizona changed the blankets and help Callie change into dry clothes. Callie stood up to put the pants on but she fell on shaky legs into Arizona's arms.

"Guess you aren't ready to be on your feet just yet." Arizona said as she helped her back into the bed. Callie didn't like that she can't do anything by herself, but she liked having Arizona take care of her. They were both happy that Callie had kept the crackers that she ate down. It wasn't much but it was something at least. she was slowly getting better. That night Arizona got woken up by Callie tossing and turning in a fever induced nightmare. Her wife couldn't get rid of the fever. Arizona got up to get a wet wash cloth to put on her forehead to help the fever go down. she walked into the bathroom and found a small wash cloth, she turned on the faucet to cold and ran the cloth under the running water. She folded it up and walked back into the bedroom kneeling next to Callie and placed the cloth carefully on top of her head. Callie jumped at the contact of something wet and cold on her burning skin. she opened her eyes and looked a Arizona.

"Sorry honey, you where having a nightmare from the fever, I felt your forehead and you were still burning up so I got a wet cloth to put on your forehead to try to cool your fever down." Arizona explained smiling at her.

"Its OK," Callie says giving Arizona a tired smile. "What time is it?" Callie whispers.

Arizona look at the clock on her bedside table." Six."

"Ugh! To early. " Callie complained

Arizona laughed " I'm going get some medicine to bring down your fever. I'll be right back."

she got up and walked into the bathroom, she looked in the cabinet and found what she was looking for after a minute of searching the blonde gave her the medicine and a glass of water. Then Arizona asked " You want something to eat, honey?"

" Ice cream." Callie smiled at her wife. Callie was feeling better now that the vomiting had stopped she still wasn't 100 percent but she was happy that she could eat again.

" Callie, you can't have Ice Cream for breakfast."

" Please Ari." She gave Arizona a smile that she knew her wife would cave at.

"Fine, but I'm going to make you my soup for lunch." Arizona said

" OK, I love you." Callie says and hugs Arizona

" I love you too." Arizona says and kissed her on the head.

She went into the kitchen and got out a bowl and scooped some ice cream into it. she also got a bagel and cream cheese for herself to eat.

"Here you go, honey." she handed her the bowl with a spoon.

" Thank you." Callie smiled.

" You're welcome."

After they ate Arizona asked Callie if she wanted to move to the living room to watch TV. They move to the living Arizona picked up the remote and turn the TV on. They sat in silence as they watched some random show they had never seen. Arizona got up and turned the TV off since Callie had fallen back asleep and she decide to get started on the soup for lunch. she looked at Callie while she was sleeping she had a fever still but it was a low-grade fever now. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, she was beautiful. There were many words to describe Calliope, but that one word stood out to Arizona. The blond looked away and made her way to the kitchen. She got all the needed materials to make the soup. While making it she put some music on low while she cooked. A little late Callie came in the kitchen and sat at the counter.

" That smells delicious! Callie complemented "I get to eat and enjoy it this time." Callie added.

"Thanks, it's almost done." Arizona told her.

They sat silently for a few minutes as the music softly played in the room Callie loved the song that was on. Even sick Arizona loved her wife's voice.

"It's ready,do you want crackers to?" Arizona asked

"Yes, please." She said softly her throat was still a little sore.

Arizona got two bowls and filled them placing them at the table a long with the crackers and two spoons. Callie picked up a spoon and spooned some up andput it in her mouth and swallowed.

"Oh my god, Arizona! I haven't tasted anything this good in a really long time. "

Arizona blushed and laughed. " Really Callie you cook all the time, and your way better then me."

" I might be good, but I have never made a soup this good. Where did you learn to make." Callie explained

"My brother, he would make it for me when I got sick it was the only thing I could eat an keep down." Arizona said with a sad smile at the memory of her brother make her this soup and then teaching her how to make it herself.

A couple of days passed and Callie was pretty much back to herself. She stayed home through the rest of the week and weekend. She was going to go back to work on Monday. Arizona stayed with her because she didn't have any emergency cases. Callie was glad for that. She loved having time with her wife even if she was sick and miserable she loved that Arizona was taking time to take care of her. She did miss work though and was glad she was going back soon. That weekend they were sitting on the couch watching some movie Arizona picked out, when Callie broke the silence.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah" she asked, now looking a Callie.

"I love you." Callie said. Callie looked at Arizona she looked so angelic with her blonde locks falling perfectly around her face and those ocean blue eyes, she gets lost in them all the time. They were showing so much love towards Callie. Arizona didn't say anything she just pulled Callie close and kissed her softly on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was gentle and passionate all the same. Callie had never experienced what she felt for Arizona before. Passion,caring,security,happiness, but most of all unconditional love. They pulled part and Callie heard the words the she loved hearing from Arizona's mouth.

" I love you too Calliope, so much." She said softly and kissed her once more. Arizona was happier with Callie then she ever was with anyone. She found the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Having you take care of me has been the best thing ever, I've never had anyone take care of me like you did this week. Callie said and kissed her wife.

" I love taking care of you, that is all I ever want to do remember in sickness and in health."

They kissed again and then watched the rest of the movie cuddled together on the couch with smiles on their faces.


End file.
